fervores_character_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade Yuhara
Kanade is the main heroine of The White Raven universe. She is known for being the only one in the universe who is able to synchronize with Izuna . Her lack of skills in combat is compensated by her natural agility and the abilty to "read" anyone's movement and learn how to dodge it. She also owns a red-eyed raven named Edgar. Personality Tomboyish and straightforward. Her happy-go-lucky attitude has earned her Izuna's respect. Considering Izuna's snarky demeanor not seeming to affect her at all, shrugging off any sarcastic remarks the former gives to the latter. She likes petting animals that are often considered 'intimidating' to other people. Being a self-proclaimed nerd and techie, she tends to make a lot of references and sometimes gets fired up when she recognizes any real-time event which closely ressembles a certain scene in her favorite games and shows. Appearance Kanade has a beauty mark located below her left eye and her signature long, green hair with two light blue ribbons; one tied at the back of her head and the other near the tip of her hair. Izuna playfully calls her "Bayleef" due to her ahoge and hair color. Her right arm has a yatagarasu-shaped birthmark, which is proof of being the heir of her clan. She wears pale yellow over-the-shoulder sweater, a belt choker, a red skirt with short spats underneath. She also sports black stockings and a pair of leather boots. Early Life Kanade grew up in an orphanage in the southeastern regions without any memories of her parents or relatives whatsoever. She is the sole heir of the Three Legged Crow, a once powerful clan which was annihilated 300 years prior to the current events. In order to save Kanade, who was still an infant back then, from the clan's fated doom, Izuna (her father's favorite student) used the clan's sacred Orb to send her to the present timeline. Cornered and severely injured after attempting to escape the massacre, Izuna swallowed the orb and threw himself off the seaside's cliff. Present Day When the time came for her to be old enough to become independent, Kanade decided to move to Aurora and settled in an apartment. To sustain her daily needs, she 'works' online as an anonymous info broker, leaking information to hunters and notifying them if there are requests from clients. One day, she receives an e-mail from an unknown sender, offering a contract which states that she will give him data of multiple targets and will be paid with half of the total bounty collected in return. She was reluctant at first since the aforementioned offer was too suspicious, but finally agreed to sign when the sender guaranteed it was legitimate. Abilities As the living heir to the Three Legged Crow, she was born with the ability to sense and "read" neural impulses. This allows her to predict certain movements and sometimes, emotions. She can also tell easily if anyone holds aggressive intents towards her. She also inherited her clan's natural agility and fast reflex. Combining these and her neural detection made her very difficult to hit should anyone dare attack her, earning the title "Emerald Dragonfly", due to her being virtually untouchable. This is also the reason why she can keep up with Izuna's uncanny and impromptu (yet effective) modus operandi. Trivia *Kanade's birthday is March 17, which is also St. Patrick's Day . *Her pet raven's name is Edgar, after Edgar Allan Poe *The neural detection concept is based from SCP-372 Kanade 2015.png Chibi Kanade.png Kanade concept art.jpg Category:Female Characters